This section introduces aspects that may be helpful to facilitating a better understanding of the inventions. Accordingly, the statements of this section are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is in the prior art or what is not in the prior art.
Optical components and electronics are sometimes integrated in a single device. Such integrated devices are typically limited to optical components such as waveguides and electro-optic modulators, and are configured to optically couple to a laser located separately from the device.